Avalon
by Azturial
Summary: “El viejo mundo está muriendo, Alfred. Arthur es tan sólo el primero.” Las personas, los animales, los gobiernos y las naciones mueren, pero la vida y el amor siempre encontrarán el modo de continuar… Traducción del fic en inglés "Avalon" de Gemini Star01
1. La muerte de una Nación

**Nota de Traductora (o sea, yop xD): **¡Hola! Hoy vengo con una novedad. Primero que nada, es una **TRADUCCIÓN**. No es mía esta historia, en absoluto ^^ Pertenece a **Gemini Star01**, cuyos fanfics son estupendos. Si saben inglés, se las recomiendo fehacientemente *o*. Además, estoy incursionando en el fandom de Hetalia xD Espero pronto hacer una historia propia ^^

En fin, espero que les guste ;D

**

* * *

Título: **Avalon (parte 1/4)

**Personaje(s) o Pareja(s): **USA, UK, Canadá, Francia, Japón fuera de escena y mención de varios otros. Algo de USA/UK, si lo desean. También US/Canadá en los últimos capítulos, pero en realidad no mucho. Algunas veces es algo difícil de diferenciar entre el amor fraternal y romántico, ¿saben?

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, pero con un final feliz. OC en los últimos capítulos… algo. Confíen en mí. Estoy tratando de ser profesional con esto.

**Summary: **_"El viejo mundo está muriendo, Alfred. Arthur es tan sólo el primero."_ Las personas, los animales, los gobiernos y las naciones mueren, pero la vida y el amor siempre encontrarán el modo de continuar…

**Nota de Autora: **Y, una vez más, un fandom se me ha metido sin avisar. La historia llegó a mi cabeza antes de que pudiera detenerla, pero ahora que la terminé, podré concentrarme en otras cosas. Gracias y disfruten.

* * *

La gente lo llamaba el fin del mundo.

China se había burlado de ello, triste y pensativamente, con un extraño y distante brillo en sus ojos. El mundo, dijo, había llegado a su fin muchas veces antes y al final siempre se reconstruía por si mismo. La historia era un ciclo que continuaría en su propio curso una y otra vez. Las personas, los animales, los gobiernos y las naciones desaparecerían un día, pero la vida siempre encontraría una forma de continuar.

Sus palabras habían sido racionales y cargadas de la sabiduría del Imperio más antiguo del mundo, pero no hacían las cosas más fáciles.

-¿Alfred?

América salió de su ensimismamiento gracias a la voz de Inglaterra. Forzó una sonrisa y la mantuvo mientras se movía hacia la cama de Inglaterra.

-¿Qué pasa, Arthur?

Inglaterra le regresó la sonrisa, a pesar de que estuviera débil y tembloroso. América contuvo una mueca. Le dolía ver a su mentor –a su _hermano_- así. Se veía tan viejo. Tan cansado. Tan pequeño. Su cuerpo desaparecía con su gente, devastado por las enfermedades que se habían llevado a tantos.

-¿Me harías un favor?- Preguntó Inglaterra suavemente, señalando con la cabeza hacia la ventana que estaba del otro lado del cuarto.- Me gustaría ir allá.

Ahora ni siquiera se podía mover por si solo, pero Alfred sabía cuanta importancia debía tener para Arthur como para pedirle ayuda, así que sonrió y se irguió.

-¡Pero claro!- Y levantó en brazos al mayor. A pesar de los tiempos difíciles, América seguía igual de fuerte que siempre, cargando fácilmente a Inglaterra, una almohada y la cobija favorita de la nación a través del cuarto, hacia la ventana.

América la bajó con cuidado, tratando de no zarandearlo demasiado, y puso la almohada detrás de su espalda. Inglaterra se movió hasta que estuvo cómodo, susurrando un pequeño _"Gracias"_. Jugueteó con el pestillo, con sus manos temblorosas moviéndose sobre el viejo metal, hasta que América por fin cayó en cuenta y abrió la ventana por él.

Una fresca ráfaga de aire salado llegó desde la ventana abierta, llenando el cuarto con el olor a mar. Inglaterra cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, manteniendo por un segundo el olor del mar.

-Es una hermosa vista desde aquí arriba, ¿no lo crees?

-Claro que sí.- Contestó América, y sonrió. Inglaterra siempre estaba más feliz cuando estaba cerca del océano. Es por eso que se habían movido ahí, a esa casa de verano en la costa oeste de su isla, después de que Londres…

Bueno, en realidad ya no hablaban de Londres. Nadie lo hacía.

-La costa solía estar más lejos, ¿sabes?- Comentó Inglaterra, moviendo su mano hacia los límites de su propiedad.- Antes no podías verla. Olerla sí, pero no verla. Aunque no me quejo.

América metió las manos en sus bolsillos, asintiendo ausentemente aunque no tuviera idea de lo que Inglaterra estuviera hablando. De reojo, miró al otro país. Los ojos verdes de Inglaterra estaban desenfocados y había una sonrisa tonta en sus facciones, como si estuviera recordando una vieja broma.

-Es gracioso, si te pones a pensar sobre ello: las personas siempre actúan como si la tierra fuera permanente, mientras que el océano siempre está cambiando. Es sólo cuando vives tanto como nosotros que te das cuenta de qué tan equivocados están. La tierra siempre está cambiando. Las costas. Las montañas. Los bordes y los límites. Todos están cambiando. Pero el mar… se mantiene igual, siempre.

América frotó torpemente la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Si tú lo dices…

Inglaterra no dijo nada, pero en realidad no estaba escuchando. Estaba sonriendo, sentado erguido y propio, observando en mar como si estuviera saludando a un viejo amigo. Su cara brillaba con la luz del atardecer y, por un momento, Alfred vio como se debió haber visto cientos de años antes, cuando el Capitán Pirata Arthur Kirkland guió a los rufianes de la flota inglesa victoria tras victoria en los poderosos mares.

Alejó esa fantasía con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, alejándose de la ventana y regresando a la mesita de noche en la que estaba trabajando antes. En ella había un set para té, con dos tazas y una tetera que todavía humeaba.

-¡Ah, casi lo olvido! ¿Cómo quieres tu té? ¿Con dos de azúcar?

Inglaterra gruñó, sin despegar sus ojos del océano. América tomó eso como un sí y comenzó a prepararlo.

-Por cierto, tengo que decirte… Francis llegó en la tarde para visitar a Mathew e insistió en quedarse para hacer la cena. Sé que te vas a quejar sobre su comida y todo, pero no hay forma de que Mattie te deje irte sin cenar esta vez. Sigue diciendo que necesitas comer bien para recuperarte.

De nuevo, Inglaterra no dijo nada. América asumió que estaba pensando y se quedó callado, dejando que el silencio reinara entre ellos a pesar de que él lo rompía al dejar los cubos de azúcar en la taza de porcelana china. Una vez que añadió el té, chocó la cucharita con la taza tan fuerte como pudo, esperando reprimendas que nunca vinieron.

En vez de eso, Inglaterra suspiró hondamente y habló de nuevo en ese cansado e incluso resignado tono de antes.

-¿Alfred?

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero, ¿sabes?

América se detuvo y volteó rápidamente. Inglaterra seguía sin mirarlo, observando el océano, hipnotizado por las olas, así que América se rió tontamente. Regresó su atención al té y dijo.

-Es bueno que lo digas _ahora_, después de todas esas veces que me llamaste _"inútil peso en mi espalda"._

-Je… eso supongo.- Masculló Inglaterra y suspiró con resignación.- Y Alfred…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias. Por todo.

América sonrió honestamente con eso, golpeando la cucharita contra el borde de la taza de té, sacudiendo las últimas gotas en la taza.

-Oh, vamos, Iggy, sabes que no me tienes que agradecer. Después de todo, ¿para qué están los…?

Algo –no pudo explicar qué, pero era un extraño sentimiento que le golpeó por detrás con la fuerza de una bala de cañón- calló la última palabra de esa frase tan cliché en boca de América. Una ráfaga de aire entró, moviendo las cortinas, las tazas y las cobijas de la cama. Con una creciente sensación de pavor royendo sus entrañas, América volteó hacia la ventana.

La taza de té cayó de sus manos y salpicó la alfombra.

Inglaterra había desaparecido.

-¿Arthur?- Llamó, moviendo la ventana. La almohada había caído al suelo, pero la cobija hecha a mano seguía en el asiento. Todavía estaba tibia.

Un temor frío oprimió el corazón de América. Apresó el marco de la ventana tan fuerte que éste comenzó a salirse de la pared, asomándose para buscar en el piso. No había señal alguna de Inglaterra.

-¿Arthur? ¡Arthur! Arthur, ¿dónde estás? ¡Contesta! ¡Arthur!

El viento continuó soplando alrededor de él, con la fuerte esencia del mar, pero no había señal de la nación perdida. Entrando en pánico, América salió corriendo de la habitación y chocó contra Canadá, que había subido las escaleras para investigar la conmoción.

-¡Ah! Alfred, ¿qué rayos…?- Preguntó Canadá, sosteniéndose del barandal con ambas manos. Lo único que le impidió rodar por las escaleras por donde había venido, fue que era tan fuerte como su hermano.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo rayos quieres que Arthur…?

-¡Desapareció!

Canadá parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-¡Desapareció, Mattie, Arthur desapareció!- América zarandeó por los hombros, tratando de hacerle entender la importancia de sus palabras.- ¡Le quité los ojos de encima por dos minutos y desapareció! Debió haberse caído por la ventana, pero no responde… ¡Tiene que estar herido, o inconsciente o…!

-Suficiente.

Francia pareció aparecer de ningún lado, subiendo las escaleras hasta tomar las manos de Alfred y alejar a un pasmado Canadá de su agarre. La expresión del Francés era extrañamente seria, manteniendo al asustado América en su lugar a pesar de que la mano en su muñeca, por si sola, nunca lo hubiera detenido.

-Ahora tranquilízate, Alfred, y dinos con calma.- Dijo lentamente cada palabra, resaltando su importancia.- ¿Qué le pasó a Arthur?

-¡No lo _sé_!- Insistió América, tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar.- En un minuto estaba ahí, en su cuarto, hablando del océano y al siguiente… ¡simplemente desapareció!

La expresión de Francia se ensombreció. Su agarre, uno en Canadá y otro en América, se laflojó hasta que los gemelos estuvieron parados por si solos. Mordió su labio y bajó su cabeza, escondiendo su cara detrás de su cabello por un momento.

_-Tu stupid Anglaterre…_

-¡Francis!- Espetó América, que en realidad no entendía el francés, pero reconocía un insulto cuando lo escuchaba.- ¡No es tiempo de una de sus estúpidas peleas! Tenemos que encontrar a Arthur, podría estar herido…

_-Non, mon __frère._- Murmuró Francia.- Inglaterra no está herido. No hay nada que lo pueda herir ahora.

Estas palabras cayeron como una bomba, dejando tensión a su paso. Canadá se quedó sin aliento y puso una mano sobre su boca.

-Francis, no te refieres a…

-¿Qué rayos intentas decir con eso?- Alfred se soltó del agarre de Francia, quedando a dos pasos del filo de las escaleras, sin fijarse.- ¡Claro que todavía se puede herir! ¡Por Dios, tan solo porque esté enfermo no significa que caerse desde la ventana no lo va a herir!

-Alfred…- Dijo Francia lentamente, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado.- No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido de que no lo sepas. Eres joven y has sido muy protegido, aislado en tu continente de promesas y nueva vida. Nunca antes habías visto a una nación –una verdadera nación- desaparecer de este mundo.

Canadá cerró sus ojos ante esto, mordiendo el nudillo de su pulgar. América se quedó rígido, agarrando el barandal con manos temblorosas. Lenta y amablemente, Francia alcanzó al gemelo mayor, posando una de sus manos en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Debes entender -ambos deben- que nuestra especie no crece y muere como los humanos lo hacen. No está en nuestra naturaleza dejar un cuerpo detrás para que se pudra. Cuando nuestro tiempo llega, nos vamos, y no dejamos nada más que la historia de lo que fuimos alguna vez. Creo que fue uno de tus hombres, Alfred, el que lo dijo mejor: _"Los grandes soldados nunca mueren. Sólo se desvanecen."_

-No…- América dio un paso atrás, cada vez más errático.- No, estás equivocado. Estás mal. Tienes que estar mal. Arthur no está… no puede estar…

-Era inevitable.- Dijo Francia, y Alfred de pronto se dio cuenta de lo viejo que parecía ahora. Tan viejo como Inglaterra se había visto, aunque no tan cansado… no todavía. Todavía había fuerza en sus músculos, pero no la suficiente… nunca la suficiente…- El viejo mundo está muriendo, Alfred. Arthur es tan solo el primero. Debes aceptar esto.

-No…

-Arthur está muerto. Inglaterra está muerta.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no!

-¡Se _fue_, Alfred…!

-¡_NO_!

América tropezó en el filo de la escalera y perdió el equilibrio. Canadá gritó _"¡Alfred!"_.

Francia se movió justo a tiempo para atrapar a América mientras caía, pandeándose en su agarre con un sollozo. Sus lentes rodaron por las escaleras, pero Alfred no les puso atención, escondiendo sus ojos en los hombros de Francis. Se aferró al francés como un niño, llorando y llorando.

Entonces, miró hacia arriba y vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Francia y eso le hizo llorar más fuerte. Y entonces Canadá, que estaba sollozando y frotando sus ojos, fue hacia ellos y puso sus brazos alrededor de ambos.

Y las tres naciones aguantaron la perdida del mundo, juntos, por primera y última vez.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero pronto tener el próximo, pero tengo una semana bastante ocupada, así que tal vez nos veamos hasta la siguiente ;D

Ya saben, los reviews y comentarios serán un gran apoyo a su autora y traductora (:


	2. Avalon

**Disclaimer: **La historia no es mía, es una **_TRADUCCIÓN_ de la historia en inglés "Avalon", de Gemini Star01.** Yo sólo la traduje (con su permiso, por supuesto), para que la disfrutaran en español ^^

**Nota de Traductora (yopi :D): **Primero que nada, me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado tanto la historia, hace que traducirlo valga la pena :) Prometo contestar los reviews mañana, porque ahorita me quiero ir a dormir xD Una cosa más: mientras estaba revisando el primer capítulo y terminando de traducir éste, estaba escuchando una canción que me recomendó un amigo, y que me parece que es perfecta para el fic, especialmente para la relación Alfred-Arthur. Se trata de **_"In Loving Memory"_, de Alter Bridge**. Se las recomiendo mucho para acompañar el fic ;D Es hermosa. Aquí está subtitulada al español: http:// www. youtube .com / watch?v=p4XI0dYC2f0 (Obviamente sin espacios D:)

Ya saben, espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc ^^

¡Y ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

Las llamadas llegaron toda la noche, de todo el mundo. La noticia se esparció a través de las naciones del mundo como una criatura viviente, impulsadas por la conveniente comunicación moderna y el incierto estremecimiento de los lazos internacionales. Cada país que acaparaba las líneas telefónicas en esa silenciosa noche inglesa tenía la misma pregunta en los labios, y todos sabían la respuesta antes de que fuera dicha.

"_¿En serio Inglaterra…?"_

"_Sí. Desapareció."_

Canadá tomó cada llamada con silenciosa dedicación, manteniendo a su mente ocupada y alejando el dolor de la pérdida. Francia se quedó varias horas para cocinar sopa para los chicos, pero finalmente decidió regresar a casa alrededor de la medianoche. América permaneció en el asiento de la ventana del cuarto de Inglaterra mirando hacia el océano como hipnotizado, hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando murmuró que regresaría pronto y se deslizó por la puerta trasera.

Canadá lo encontró el patio trasero varias horas después de que el Sol saliera, cargando una roca del tamaño de su propia cabeza desde la costa hasta la orilla del acantilado. Mientras observaba, América depositó la piedra encima de otra docena de ellas, toda del mismo tamaño y peso, organizadas cuidadosamente en una pequeña pirámide. Mientras estaba absorto asegurándose de que todas las piedras estuvieran en una alineación perfecta y estable, Canadá llamó a su hermano cautelosamente.

-¿Alfred?

América volteó hacia él, suspiró y se estiró, acomodando sus lentes en su nariz. Dio un paso hacia atrás y miró su trabajo, con su expresión distante y en blanco.

-Esto es todo lo que tenemos.

-¿Qué?

-Esto es todo lo que tenemos. Una nación entera muere y esto es todo lo que tenemos para recordarlo.- América apretó sus puños, mirando la pirámide como si la fuerza de su dolor pudiera hacer que cayera de regreso al mar.- Las personas obtienen monumentos y servicios, las ciudades dejan ruinas y artefactos… pero ¿Arthur? No tenemos ni siquiera un cuerpo que enterrar.

Canadá mordió su labio inferior, que estaba magullado por haber hecho lo mismo toda la noche. Puso sus manos en el brazo de su hermano, tratando de confortarlo con algo.

-Eso no es completamente cierto. Francis dijo que las naciones dejaban su historia, ¿cierto? Los libros de Historia lo recordarán.

-Pero esa es la historia de Inglaterra. Inglaterra, el país. La de ésta roca. No la de Arthur.

-¿En serio crees que son cosas diferentes?

-Claro que no.- La voz de América tembló un poco.- Pero no son lo mismo.

Canadá suspiró ligeramente, un poco por América, un poco por si mismo, y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. América estaba demasiado tenso para entender muestras de afecto, así que le confortó como pudo, frotando su mano contra la gastada chaqueta de cuero de su hermano.

-No te culpes por esto, ¿está bien? No es tu culpa. No es culpa de nadie.

-No lo haré.

Estaba mintiendo. Canadá lo sabía, pero no lo presionó. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano como para saber que lograría pasar por esto. También sabía que América no aceptaría un abrazo, ni siquiera ahora que en verdad necesitaba uno, así que tan sólo le dio unas palmadas en la gastada chaqueta antes de soltarlo.

-Voy adentro a preparar el desayuno. ¿Panecillos con jarabe está bien?

-Sí, claro.- Murmuró América distraídamente, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.- Suena genial, Mattie. Adelántate, ¿quieres? Yo… te alcanzaré en un rato.

-Muy bien.

Canadá regresó a la seguridad de la vieja casa y su miel de maple. Alfred se mantuvo ahí un largo tiempo después de que su hermano se fuera, observando el improvisado monumento y preguntándose si le hubiera gustado a Arthur. Probablemente no. Probablemente diría que era muy antiguo y simple, o que era un signo de la pereza de los americanos.

"_Ni siquiera te molestaste en hacerme una lápida propia, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que significa la gratitud para ti…"_

Ese pequeño flashazo de imaginación llevó una pequeña sonrisa al rostro de América, pero tan sólo duró unos segundos, antes de que su corazón se hundiera hasta sus tobillos de nuevo. Suspiró al viento e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás tanto como su cuello se lo permitió, forzando a las lágrimas a volver por el ducto de donde venían antes de que salieran. No lloraría de nuevo. No podía llorar de nuevo. Los héroes no lloraban. Tenían un pequeño duelo y después continuaban.

El viento llevó un pequeño grito que le hizo brincar. Se volvió hacia el sonido y parpadeó, sorprendido, tratando de ver de dónde había venido. Cruzando el jardín, uno de los cuidados arbustos de moras tembló, antes de mostrar a un arañado niño en el césped bien cortado.

El niñito era bastante pequeño, no mayor que un bebé. Su piel pálida estaba cubierta de arañazos por el espinoso arbusto y su ropa blanca –que parecía un traje de bautizo- estaba salpicada con jugo de moras. A pesar de que era joven, su cabello era tan blanco como el de Islandia y sus ojos eran del mismo profundo azul verdoso que el mar Inglés de más allá. Y arriba de esos ojos…

América parpadeó. Esas cejas eran inconfundibles.

-¿Arthur?

El niño, que había estado soplando en las punzantes heridas para que no dolieran tanto, se congeló. Con un gritito asustado, se levantó y corrió, alejándose por el camino del jardín.

-¡O-Oye!- Farfulló América.- ¡Espera un segundo!

Siguió al niño, tropezando un poco en el camino de adoquín antes de correr a todo lo que daba hacia abajo. Para cuando Alfred llegó, el pequeño niño ya había escalado la verja y estaba corriendo por la carretera. América lo siguió atentamente, un poco sorprendido de que no lo pudiera alcanzar ni siquiera a toda velocidad. Ese niño no era normal.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que había sido obvio desde un inicio. No había otras casas alrededor en millas, tan sólo granjas abandonadas. Ningún bebé hubiera podido llegar hasta ahí por si solo, sin mencionar que había atravesado el arbusto de moras sin derramar ni una lágrima. Más allá de eso, Alfred reconoció la extraña sensación que le daba el niño. Era el mismo sentimiento que cuando conoció a Canadá por primera vez, el sentimiento que lo había arrastrado desde su salvaje hogar para conocer a Finlandia, a Suecia, a España y finalmente a Inglaterra y a Francia. Era el inequívoco sentir de _Su Tipo._

El corazón de América se aceleró ante el pensamiento y le dio más velocidad. Esas cejas, esa cara, ese sentimiento… No podía ser, ¿verdad? Tenía que asegurarse. Y para hacer eso, tenía que capturar al niño.

La persecución le llevó hasta un viejo y descuidado huerto de manzanas que habían crecido salvajemente desde que su granjero hubiera sucumbido ha lo que fuera que el destino le tuviera preparado. Había crecido tanto sobre el camino que las ramas no dejaban pasar la luz del Sol, exceptuando algunos caminos aquí y allá. Aunque tan sólo tenía una década, la oscuridad le hacía ver más vieja, como los bosques que alguna vez cruzaron la tierra de América, cuando todavía no habían sido tocadas por la mano del hombre.

América tembló un poco en el frío de la sombra, ajustando su chaqueta un poco más. El niño había desaparecido de su vista, pero sabía que todavía estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo. Tan sólo tenía que encontrarlo.

-Oye…- Llamó, manteniendo su voz suave para no asustar, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara.- Sé que estás ahí. Vamos, sal. No tienes que esconderte de mí, ¿sabes? No asusto.

No hubo respuesta. La faz de América decayó ligeramente, y sus siguientes palabras fueron un poco más desesperadas.

-Por favor, sal. Por favor… _Arthur…_

Arriba, una rama se rompió con un fuerte _"crack"_. América movió su cabeza para encontrar al pequeño niño aferrándose al tronco como una ardilla, subiendo cada vez más alto.

-¡O-Oye ten cuidado allá arriba!- Gritó. El pequeño niño lo miró con ojos asustados y subió todavía más rápido.- ¡No! ¡Detente, es peligroso!

Si el niño lo escuchó, no le hizo caso. América tan sólo pudo mirar con horror mientras subía cada vez más entre las viejas, torcidas e inestables ramas. Podía escuchar cómo crujían bajo el peso del niño, con cada paso aumentando el profundo miedo de su corazón.

-Por favor, ¡por favor, baja de allí!- Suplicó.- ¡Te caerás…!

"_Chasquido"_

La rama que estaba bajo el pie del pequeño cedió. Cayó del árbol con un sollozo y se desplomó como una piedra. América trató de atraparlo, con los brazos abiertos, casi asfixiándose con el estrangulado _"¡No!"_ que salió de su garganta.

Segundos después, todo había terminado.

América yacía en el sueño, con una pequeña marca de deslizamiento en el césped detrás de él. Sus lentes se habían caído, su chaqueta estaba empapada de lodo y su respiración estaba agitada mientras traba de calmar su pulso. Se recostó con los ojos cerrados, enfocándolos en el extraño y nuevo peso que reposaba entre su pecho y sus brazos. Por un largo tiempo, lo único que escuchó fue su propio corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Entonces, una nueva voz, joven e insegura, habló.

-Oiga… Oiga, señor. ¿Está bien?

América forzó a sus ojos a abrirse y parpadeó ante la borrosa mancha blanca y rosada sobre él. Sus inconfundibles cejas estaban fruncidas con preocupación, con sus pequeñas manos sujetas a la camiseta de América. Estaba visiblemente asustado y todavía tenía los arañazos de su encuentro con el arbusto de moras, pero quitando eso, estaba perfectamente.

Su cara era tan familiar… _"Oh, Arthur…" _América sonrió ante el pensamiento y se sentó, dejando al niño en su regazo.

-Estoy bien, ¿qué tal tú?

-También.- Murmuró el niño, y se sonrojó. Se escabulló del regazo de América y recogió sus lentes de donde habían caído.- Eh… creo que estos son suyos.

-Gracias.- Dijo, poniéndoselos.

Ya de cerca y enfocado, podía ver que el niño no se parecía tanto a Arthur como a primera vista parecía, aunque eso no significaba que fueran muy diferentes. Su cara tenía la misma forma, tal vez un poco más suaves las facciones, su cabello tenía el mismo estilo desordenado, aunque bastante menos tosco, y las cejas permanecían iguales que siempre, a pesar de que parecía un par de pequeños ratones blancos más que las famosas orugas negras.

Observó a América a través de su cabello, con sus ojos verde azulados brillando con incertidumbre.

-Oiga, señor.- Dijo quedamente.- ¿Quién es usted, de cualquier forma?

El corazón de América latió dolorosamente, pero sonrió a pesar de eso.

-Mi nombre es Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. Pero, ya sabes, la mayoría tan sólo me dice América.

-A-mé-ri-ca~- Dijo el niño, probando el nombre despacio, y rió.- El Señor América.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, divagando un poco por la suavidad de su cabello. Dudó un poco antes de preguntar.

-¿Y qué hay sobre ti, pequeño? ¿Tienes un nombre?

-Avalon.- Contestó, y se sonrojó de nuevo.- Gracias por atraparme, Señor América.

-Ah, no tienes que agradecerme. ¡Soy un héroe! Es lo que los héroes hacemos.- Avalon lo miró como hechizado con eso.

-¿Un héroe de verdad?

-Bueno, no sé si puedas decirlo así exactamente…- Dijo América, sobando su cuello. Justo ahora no se sentía como un héroe. Más bien como un idiota por asustarse tanto y ahora destacar frente al niño que lo miraba con veneración.- Pero lo intento.

-Wow…

América suspiró. Avalon todavía lo estaba mirando como si hubiera bajado la Luna, y su similitud con Arthur se le hacía un poco desconcertante. Pero tenía que admitirlo, el niño era muy lindo. Y aunque no fuera la persona que esperaba, se dio cuenta de que no quería irse todavía.

-Oiga, Señor América…- Preguntó Avalon tímidamente, jalando la chaqueta de América.- ¿Quiere jugar conmigo?

América sonrió.

-Claro. Suena divertido.


	3. Viendo lo invisible

**Disclaimer.- **La historia NO ES MÍA. Es una traducción del fic "Avalon", de Gemini Star01. Todo el crédito es para ella, yo sólo lo traduje ^^

**Notas de la traductora.- **¡Hola de nuevo! perdón por la tardanza, empecé la escuela y fue todo un caos con la nueva administración . De verdad morí estas semanas. En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews, juro contestarlos ahora sí, ¡perdón por no hacerlo antes! Pero les agradezco mucho el apoyo para seguir traduciendo y me encanta que les esté gustando tanto la historia *w* Bueno, nos vemos luego!

* * *

"_¡Ring!" "Clic"_

- ¿Hola? Oh, Kiku. Buenos días.- Canadá acomodó el viejo teléfono inalámbrico entre su hombro y su oreja, dejando sus manos libres para seguir lavando los trastes del almuerzo.- Oh, estamos bien, supongo. Bueno, al menos estamos tratando. No hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora mismo.

Un poco de espuma saltó y cayó en su nariz. Canadá hizo bizcos y trató, inútilmente, de quitársela.

- ¿Alfred? Lo está… afrontando. Lo suficientemente bien, supongo. Pero ya sabes cómo es, lo puede sobrellevar. No, no estoy preocupado por él.

- Sí, estoy mintiendo.- Suspiró. Se dio por vencido con la espuma y jaló el tapón del lavabo.- No puedo evitarlo. Él y Arthur eran muy cercanos, ¿sabes? Aunque no actuaran así. Siempre se trataban mal, pero nunca se _odiaron_ en realidad. No sé cómo va a tomarlo todo Al de ahora en adelante.

Del otro lado de la línea, Japón le ofreció el pequeño consuelo de que América era tal vez tan fuerte como su hermano había asumido. Canadá se secó las manos con una toalla, cambiando el teléfono a su otro hombro para darle un descanso a su cuello.

- Bueno, suficiente de nuestra triste situación. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

- ¿Hong Kong? No, no he escuchado nada de él. ¿Desde hace cuanto?

La respuesta de Japón fue muy suave. Canadá se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto? Nunca había sido del tipo parlanchín, pero… ¿estás seguro de que nadie ha escuchado de él?

- ¿Tíbet también? Oh, Dios…

Canadá gimió y se dejó caer en una silla, recargando sus codos en el comedor. Su mano izquierda rascó entre su cabello mientras que su mano derecha sostenía a penas el teléfono contra su oreja.

- De verdad está pasando, ¿no? El mundo en verdad se está yendo al Infierno y todos están simplemente… Dios... ¿Cómo la estás pasando tú?

- Sí, yo también. No tan joven como antes, pero no está mal.- Canadá se irguió, y su espalda protestó. No recordaba ese dolor. Había estado estancado en su adolescencia tantos siglos que había olvidado lo que era el dolor del crecimiento.- Ahora que lo pienso, parece que Al ha envejecido algunos años desde que todo esto empezó. No muchos, tal vez cuatro o cinco. Creo que es una buena señal. Probablemente salgamos adelante. Tan sólo me preocupo por todos los demás.

Las palabras finales de Japón por fin trajeron una sonrisa a su cara, seguida por una pequeña risita.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que dice China, supongo que podemos confiar en él.

- Sí, yo también. Le diré a Al que llamaste. Nos vemos luego, Kiku.

Canadá suspiró mientras apretaba el botón para colgar. Lo puso en la mesa detrás de él y puso su cabeza entre sus brazo, para frustración de Kumajiro, que estaba tratando de subir a su regazo. Sopló para quitar el rizo que caía en sus ojos y miró hacia el desayuno de Alfred.

Cinco tristes panqueques empapados en miel de maple yacían en un plato, empapados y prácticamente incomestible ahora.

"_Te alcanzo en un momento."_, había dicho. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que "un momento" significaría más de tres horas?

Canadá gimió y se levantó, cogiendo a Kumajiro del piso. Cargó al desconcertado oso polar hacia la ventana, movió la cortina y miró hacia la pirámide de piedras.

- Demonios, Alfred…- Susurró.- ¿Dónde rayos estás?

* * *

- ¡Mira, América, mira!

América miró, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue a Avalon bailando solo entre el pasto demasiado crecido del campo.

- ¿Qué mire qué?

- ¡A mis amigos!- Avalon rió, alzando sus brazos y moviéndolos por el aire como si estuviera atrapando luciérnagas en una noche de verano.- ¡Están bailando para nosotros, porque yo se los pedí! ¿No son bonitas? ¡Mira todos sus colores!

La cara de América decayó un poco.

- ¿Tus… amigos?

- ¡Aja! Han estado conmigo desde el principio, y cuidaron muy bien de mi cuando era muy pequeño!

"_Oh, Dios, no de nuevo…"_

América tragó saliva, con un nudo creciendo en su garganta. Inglaterra siempre había hecho esto. Bueno, nunca había bailado por el campo, según lo que él sabía – la simple idea era suficiente para hacerlo bufar- pero siempre había hablado de "sus amigos" con un tono igual de cariñoso. El unicornio, las hadas, los duendes… las ilusiones de Inglaterra (y su antinatural amor por el té) eran las únicas cosas que no habían cambiado de la nación mayor durante los cientos de años que se conocían.

Tenía sentido. Si Avalon en verdad era quien parecía ser, tenía que tener los mismos "amigos". Pero ninguno de ellos era real. Nunca habían sido reales. América siempre había sabido eso.

América tragó saliva de nuevo, escogiendo sus siguientes palabras con cuidado.

- L-lo siento, Avalon, pero no puedo…

Avalon lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules verdosos. Algo en su mano brillaba con una luz morada.

América parpadeó y el brillo morado vino de nuevo. Parpadeó más veces, lo más rápido que pudo, y el brillo vino todavía más rápido, durando cada vez más hasta que por fin no se fue. Pensó que su cabeza se estaba aclarando después de algún golpe en la cabeza, pero la luz giró alrededor de él y se transformó frente a sus ojos, hasta que, finalmente, pudo ver la fuente con claridad.

Era una diminuta mujer morada con ropa de gasa delgada, con alas como las de una libélula, sentada en la palma de la mano de Avalon tan fácilmente como una persona normal se sentaría en un sillón.

De repente se le hizo muy difícil respirar.

- ¿Qué rayos…?

El hada – porque era la única cosa que podía ser, un hada – se giró y lo miró con sus diminutos ojos como diamantes pulidos. Se rió, con una voz que parecía compuesta de las más altas notas de un clavicordio y voló hacia América con un rápido zumbido de sus alas. Se puso frente a su cara y le dio un golpecito en la nariz, como si dijera, en su pequeño modo de hada, "¡Sip! ¡Soy real, grandote!"

América se alejó con un grito ahogado, y de repente había docenas de ellas, de todos los colores del arco-iris. Bailaban en el viento como mariposas, dejando detrás pequeñas chispas y cantando, todas en notas altas y hermosas, tan claras y reales como el más fino cristal. Volaban en círculos alrededor de la cabeza del pequeño Avalon, jugando con su cabello y sus ropas, y haciendo todo lo que podían para hacerlo sonreír, como si estuviera a cargo de pequeñas niñeras celestiales.

América las miró con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionado, con su cerebro apagándose por la sobrecarga del shock. Sólo las palabras más obvias pudieron salir de su boca.

- Son reales.

- ¡Claro que son reales!- Rió Avalon, girando.- ¡Son mis amigas!

América se tumbó en el suelo, tan sólo mirando el baile, viendo la hermosa escena frente a sus ojos. La pequeña hada morada fue de nuevo hacia él y bailó alrededor de su cabeza, con su voz sonando mágicamente en su oreja.

- Dicen que han estado esperando por mucho tiempo a que estuviese en sus cinco sentidos.- Tradujo Avalon ágilmente, con sus cejas fruncidas en inocente asombro.- Me pregunto qué quisieron decir con eso.

- Sí… yo también…

"_Lo siento, Arthur. Siempre tuviste razón…"_

Avalon frunció el ceño. Alejó gentilmente a sus amigas, se escurrió por el pasto y se recargó en el regazo de América. Sus grandes ojos lo miraron con preocupación.

- ¿Señor América? ¿Por qué llora?

¿Estaba llorando? No se había dado cuenta, pero sí. Un par de lágrimas estaban rodando por sus mejillas, dejando húmedos rastros. Se quitó sus gafas y se secó los ojos con la manga. Su voz quedó atrapada en el nudo de su garganta y tuvo que tragarse el sollozo que quería salir.

- ¿América…?

- No es nada.- Contestó América suavemente, limpiando con más ahínco sus ojos, ya que las lágrimas seguían viniendo.- Lo siento. Es sólo que estaba pensando en… en un viejo amigo.

- ¿Un amigo?- El ceño de Avalon se acentuó más.- ¿Pero por qué pensar en un amigo le pone triste?

América suspiró y alejó su brazo de sus ojos. Miró hacia Avalon y posó su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza del niño. Se parecía tanto a Inglaterra…

- Normalmente no lo haría, pero… mi amigo tuvo que irse hace poco.

Avalon agarró la manga de la chaqueta de América con sus pequeñas manos.

- Pero si es su amigo, volverá muy pronto para verle, ¿no?

- Avalon…- La voz de América se rompió, y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos un momento para cortar las lágrimas antes viniesen de nuevo. Presionó su mano en la cabeza de Avalon, asegurándose de que el niño era real. Era muy, muy real.- A veces, cuando los amigos se van… a veces ya no pueden volver. Nunca. Y mi amigo… mi Arthur… no va a volver.

Los ojos de Avalon se abrieron como platos.

_- ¿Nunca?_

- Nunca.

Un atisbo de preocupación pasó por el rostro de Avalon y América instantáneamente se sintió culpable. Ese niño era demasiado pequeño para preocuparse por la muerte y las pérdidas. Él debía bailar, seguir jugando con sus amigas hadas y disfrutar de la vida. Y en lugar de eso estaba ahí, consolando a un piloto viejo y gastado que no podía dejar que un amigo descansara en paz…

De repente, Avalon estaba de pie, jalando las comisuras de los labios de América hacia arriba con sus pequeñas manos. Cuando América lo miró, sintiendo la presión inusual en sus mejillas, el pequeño niño le sonrió.

- No se ve bien con el ceño fruncido.- Dijo, con una pequeña risa.- ¡El señor América tiene una cara feliz, así que debería estar siempre sonriendo! ¡Porque así es como se ve mejor!

América rió, y su sonrisa se volvió real. Avalon lo soltó y volvió a caer en el regazo de la otra nación, sujetándose a la chaqueta de América.

- ¿Sabe? No creo que su amigo quisiera que estuviera triste. Porque si supiera que está triste por él, bueno, eso lo pondría triste también, ¿no?

- Supongo que sí.- Dijo América suavemente, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Inglaterra nunca había sido del tipo sentimental.

- ¿Y sabe qué más?- Preguntó Avalon retóricamente, jalando la chaqueta de la otra nación para mantener su atención.- ¡Ya que él no puede venir para ser su amigo, yo lo seré! Así que de ahora en adelante y seré su amigo, ¡y nunca más tendrá que estar triste! ¿Sí?

La sonrisa de América se ensanchó y jaló a Avalon para abrazarlo.

- Gracias.

- De nada.- Rió el pequeño niño, y puso sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de la nación mayor. América lo sujetó fuertemente, memorizando su peso, su olor, la suavidad de su cabello. Las hadas – las hermosas y mágicas hadas de Inglaterra – bailaban alrededor de ellos, dejando su cálido y mágico polvo detrás, como una bendición de felicidad, mientras que se elevaban hacia el brillante y claro cielo de verano.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora.-** Dios, que hermoso capítulo... me dan ganas de zapear a Alfred por escéptico y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo ;O; En fin, ¡nos vemos luego!


	4. Una familia

**_Disclaimer.- _**_Esta historia NO ES MÍA. Es una traducción del precioso fic "Avalon" de Gemini Star01_

**_Notas de la Traductora.- _**_¡Hola! Por fin pude actualizar la traducción, siento la tardanza. _**_¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!_**_ A pesar de que al principio la autora dijo que el fic tendría 4 capítulos, al final se decidió a poner _**_un capítulo más_****_._**_ Por ello, éste no será el último, afortunadamente *w*_

_Bueno, y además, me enteré (mientras fisgoneaba entre las historias de la autora) que al parecer hay una _**_"secuela" de Avalon_**_, un One-shot llamado "Songs for a New World" ("Canciones para un nuevo mundo"). Si ustedes quieren, puedo pedirle permiso a la autora para traducirlo en cuanto termine de traducir Avalon ^^ Sería cuestión de que me avisaran si alguien lo quisiera traducido *w* (cofcofprobablementelotraduzcadetodosmodos,peroseríabuenoversuopiniónXDcofcof)_

_¡En fin, disfruten!_

* * *

Más o menos cuando el Sol comenzó a esconderse entre las copas de los árboles, Avalon bostezó tan abiertamente que mostró sus amígdalas, y frotó sus ojos con un puño que parecía una patita. América sonrió ante esto y se inclinó, acariciando al pequeño en la cabeza.

- Tienes algo de sueño, ¿verdad?

- Ajá…- Avalon bostezó de nuevo, pero después cerró la boca y movió violentamente la cabeza.- ¡Pero me puedo quedar despierto mientras tú estés aquí, América!

- ¿En serio?- América se enderezó, se estremeció un poco al sentí un crujido en su espalda y miró hacia el horizonte. El cielo estaba empezando a volverse de un naranja oscuro, y había nubes moradas en el horizonte, anunciando una tormenta próxima.- Ah, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Mi hermano probablemente está preocupado.

La cara de Avalon decayó.

- ¿Eso significa que te vas?

- Eso me temo.- Suspiró América, sintiéndose tan decepcionado como su veía el pequeño niño. Entonces una idea –una _brillante_ idea- llegó a su mente, y renovó su sonrisa.- A menos de que quieras venir conmigo.

- ¿Ir contigo?- Preguntó Avalon, arrastrando las palabras gracias al cansancio y al desconcierto.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- A mi casa. Bueno, en realidad no es _mi _casa, pero podría ser la tuya.- Rió un poco, pasando una mano por el cabello de la parte trasera de su cabeza.- De hecho, está destinada a ser tuya. Parece lo correcto, y estoy seguro de que Arthur hubiera estado de acuerdo.

- No entiendo.- Dijo Avalon, y volvió a bostezar.

América se inclinó y cargó al niño. Los brazos de Avalon se aferraron a su cuello automáticamente y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor como una almohada.

- Te estoy preguntando si te gustaría vivir en una enorme casa, toda para ti, para que no tengas que dormir afuera en la lluvia nunca más.- La sonrisa de América se ensanchó, y aumentó la velocidad de sus palabras mientras la emoción le embargaba.- Y tendrás una cama suave, y baños calientes, y muchos cuartos para esconderte. Y conocerás a mi hermano, y te enseñará a cocinar, porque yo no soy muy bueno en eso; y será como… como una familia.

- ¿Una familia?

- Sí. Una familia.- América abrazó fuertemente a Avalon, inhalando su suave esencia una vez más.- Sólo tú y tu… hermano mayor.

- Hermano mayor.- Repitió Avalon, confirmando la idea en su memoria, y bostezó de nuevo.- ¿Eso significa que debo llamarte Nii-san?

Un nudo creció en la garganta de América.

- Eso sería… quiero decir… llámame como quieras.

- América-nii-san.- Decidió Avalon, y cerró sus ojos.- Hermano mayor América… me gusta eso.

Con esas últimas palabras, se quedó dormido, con su cabeza suavemente recargada en el hueco del hombro del americano. Él lo miró dormir en paz por un momento, acariciando su cabello mientras pensaba. Después suspiró y comenzó a avanzar por la carretera hacia la vieja casa de Inglaterra.

- ¡Alfred!

Canadá salió por la puerta en el minuto en el que su hermano apareció en la reja del jardín, todavía con el delantal rojo adornado con una hoja de maple blanco que Inglaterra le había hecho para su cumpleaños alguna vez.

Corrió por el resbaladizo empedrado con la rapidez y la gracia de un alce joven en el helado camino de la montaña, deslizándose hasta parar algunas pulgadas antes de chocar con la cabeza de América.

- ¡Por Dios santo, Al, me tenías enfermo de preocupación! ¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que es?

- Lo siento, Mattie.- Dijo Alfred, y para darle algo de crédito, en verdad sonaba arrepentido.- Supongo que me distraje un poco.

Cambió el bulto entre sus brazos. Los ojos de Canadá se abrieron detrás de sus gafas.

- Eso es un…

- Sí. Es uno de nosotros.

Canadá contuvo la respiración y se inclinó sobre Avalon, vacilante, con miedo a despertarlo. Con manos gentiles apartó un mechó de cabello blanco de su frente.

- Esas cejas… ¿Crees que sea…?

- Inglaterra. Sí. Al menos eso pienso yo. Él dice que su nombre es Avalon.

- Wow…- Susurró Canadá, y ni siquiera parecía enojado de que América lo hubiera interrumpido dos veces seguidas. Seguía con una mano en el cabello de Avalon, maravillándose de cuán suave era, y que tan tersa era su piel.- Es tan pequeño, debe ser bastante nuevo. Creo que esto significa que China tenía razón sobre lo de nuevos países que venían en lugar de los viejos. ¿Dijiste que se llamaba Avalon? Me pregunto desde cuándo…

- Tómalo.

Canadá casi se muerde la lengua.

- ¿Eh?

- Tómalo, Mattie.- Imploró América –¡En serio _imploró_!-, mirando a su hermano con unos enormes y aterrados ojos.- Tienes que tomarlo. Cuida de él, es muy pequeño, necesita que alguien lo cuide.

- ¡¿Pero por qué yo?!

- ¡Porque yo no puedo!- América se movió como si fuera a dejar a Avalon en los brazos de su hermano, pero Canadá retrocedió justo a tiempo.- ¡No puedo se un hermano mayor, una figura paterna, lo arruinaré! ¡Lo arruinaré _a él_, lo arruinaré! Soy demasiado descuidado, demasiado corto de luces… ¡ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi mismo! Pero tú… tú eres _tan responsable_, Mattie. Tú cuidarás bien de él, sé que lo harás, y yo me quedaré fuera de tu camino de ahora en adelante. Así que… por favor, tómalo.

Canadá miró a su hermano al los ojos por un momento, y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No.

- ¡Mattie, por favor!

- ¡No puedo hacer eso, Alfred! ¡No puedo simplemente robártelo!

Eso espantó un poco a Alfred, y aferró a Avalon como si Canadá hubiera sugerido que se lo comieran. Canadá sonrió con la cansada y exasperada sonrisa de una niñera.

- Sólo míralo, Al. Te ha conocido por… ¿qué? ¿Algunas horas? ¿Medio día? Y ya te quiere. Y tú no estarías tan asustado de herirlo si no lo quisieras también. Además… creo que lo necesitas.

- ¿Yo?- La cara de América se suavizó un poco con las palabras de su hermano, mirando vacilante al niño entre sus brazos.- ¿Por qué yo habría de…?

- Por Arthur.

El rostro de América siguió suavizándose, a pesar de que se estaba derritiendo y llevándose su capacidad de formar expresiones coherentes. Tan sólo miró a Avalon con ojos gentiles –ojos amorosos, del mismo modo que miraba a Inglaterra cuando el mayor no estaba mirando hacia atrás-.

Canadá dejó que su sonrisa se ensanchara, con algo de duda. Se acercó cuando estuvo seguro de que América no iba a comportarse extraño de nuevo, dejando caer sus manos en los brazos de su hermano.

- Eres un buen tipo, Al. Serás un buen hermano para él. Siempre lo fuiste conmigo.

- No, no lo fui.

- …Bueno, está bien, eso fue una mentira.- Canadá movió su cabeza.- Pero has crecido desde entonces. Todo el mundo lo ha hecho. Es diferente ahora.- Su voz bajó un poco, teñida por la preocupación.- Todo es diferente ahora.

Era verdad. Ambos lo sabían muy dentro suyo.

América volvió a mirar al niño en sus brazos una vez más. Tenía miedo y dudas. Esas emociones no le quedaban, le hacían ver desgastado y viejo. La madurez la llevaba bien, había tardado mucho en llegar; pero la carga extra de miedo era desagradable y dolorosa.

Canadá se decidió en ese momento, acercándose un poco más a su hermano con una sonrisa.

- Si de verdad estás preocupado, podemos ocuparnos de él juntos.

América se echó para atrás, sorprendido.

- ¿Juntos?

- Sí, tú y yo.- Dijo Canadá, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Avalon en signo de camaradería.- Nadie dijo que debería haber sólo un hermano mayor, ¿verdad? Así que cuidémoslo juntos. Podremos ser una gran familia.

- Una familia…- Le tomó un momento contemplarlo, pero finalmente sonrió ante esto.- Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Eso suena genial, Mattie! ¡Es una idea tan increíble!

Se rió, y eso trajo una verdadera sonrisa a la cara de Canadá. _Éste_ era el América que conocía. Ese fuego, esa juventud y ese amor a la vida habían sido parte de su gemelo desde el principio. Lo definía, energizaba e irradiaba de él para alumbrar las vidas de todo y todos los que estaban cerca.

Si América algún día perdiera eso… eso, decidió Canadá, en serio sería el fin del mundo.

Como su hubiera sentido los pensamientos melancólicos, América volteó hacia su hermano con su sonrisa de 100-watts.

- Ven aquí, Matt.

Pasó su brazo –el que no estaba sosteniendo a Avalon- alrededor del cuello de Canadá y lo arrastró hasta un abrazo. Canadá gritó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en las garras de América, con un brazo peleando por sostenerse de los hombros de su gemelo, y con el otro alrededor de Avalon, asegurándose de que el niño estaba seguro. América siguió riendo, apretando ambos cuerpos entre sus brazos con amor y afecto.

- Eres el mejor, Mattie.- Susurró entre el cabello de su hermano.- En serio lo eres. Gracias… Por todo.

- De-de nada.- Murmuró Canadá, y se sonrojó por lo estúpido que sonaba.

Avalon bostezó. Canadá y América se quedaron congelados.

- ¡Ack!- Dijo América sin aliento.- ¡Lo despertamos!

- Ah… ¿América nii-san?- Preguntó Avalon juntando las vocales, adormilado. Abrió sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a los gemelos con confusión.- Ahora hay dos "tú".

América se rió ante esto. Canadá rió con torpeza, tratando de alejarse, pero América lo agarró por el brazo para mantenerlo cerca.

- Nah, sólo hay un yo. Este es mi hermano del que te estaba hablando, Canadá. Tu otro hermano mayor.- Avalon miró hacia ese lado.

- ¿Tengo otro hermano?

- Ahora lo tienes.- América sonrió y dejó al niño a sus pies.- Somos una familia, pequeño. Desde ahora.

Avalon escurrió su mano entre la de América, con sus pequeños dedos aferrándose a unos mucho más largos, como un insecto aferrado a una hoja de vidrio. Giró sus enormes ojos azules hacia Canadá, interrogante.

Canadá le sonrió, pero súbitamente la incertidumbre le atacó. ¿Qué pasaría si Avalon no lo quería? Le había tomado cariño a América bastante rápido, pero ¿qué pasaría si era sólo porque Inglaterra había sido muy cercano al mayor de los hermanos de América del Norte? ¿Qué tal si Canadá era demasiado callado para él, o demasiado imperceptible, o demasiado… demasiado _francés_?

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron años, Avalon movió su mano libre y la agitó en el aire. Canadá entendió la pista, inclinándose para agarrarlo de la misma manera en que América lo había hecho.

- Somos una familia.- Dijo Avalon suavemente, apretando las manos de sus hermanos.- Creo que eso me gusta mucho.

La sonrisa de América se ensanchó, y Canadá pudo escuchar la antigua línea burbujeando en su boca antes de que la dijera.

- ¿Saben, chicos? Creo que esto es el inicio de una hermosa…- Su estomago lo interrumpió con un gruñido. Canadá sonrió.

- Ajá. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con algo de cenar?- América removió su bota en el suelo, como un niño tímido.

- ¿Podemos comer hamburguesas?

- No lo sé.- Dijo Canadá suavemente. Todavía estaba un poco resentido por haber tenido que tirar el desayuno de América. ¡Un completo desperdicio de deliciosa miel de maple!- Puede que se nos haya terminado toda la carne de res.

- Ah~ vamos, Mattie. ¿Por favor?- Avalon tiró de la mano de Canadá.

- Nii-san, ¿qué es una hamburguesa?- América se quedó horrorizado.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? Mattie, ¿escuchaste eso? ¡No tiene idea de lo que es una hamburguesa! ¡No podemos permitir eso! ¡Debe ser introducido a lo más genial!

- ¡Muy bien, muy bien…!- Cedió Canadá, alzando su mano libre como símbolo de rendición.- Pero _yo_ cocino.

- ¡Hecho!

Caminaron de nuevo hacia la casa, con el pequeño Avalon balanceándose entre sus manos y riéndose de sus bromas sin ninguna preocupación. Pronto, Canadá también se estaba riendo, intercambiando bromas y negociaciones con el niño mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

Alfred se detuvo en la puerta, dejando que Canadá y Avalon se adelantaran. Puso una mano en el gastado marco de la puerta y miró hacia las granjas abandonadas. El Sol ya casi se había puesto, tragado por un mar que era exactamente como había sido antes; sus olas como un constante recordatorio de su eterna presencia. América sonrió.

- Buenas noches, Inglaterra.- Dijo suavemente.- Y gracias.

_

* * *

(__**Notas de la autora.- **__¡Hay un capítulo más después de esto! Se me pegó ^.^; ¡Sigan sintonizados!)_


	5. Los Bendecidos

**Notas de la Traductora:** ¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso D: Estaba algo ocupada, y me puse a escribir mis propias historias xDU Pero bueno, al fin ya está aquí, el final que esta genial historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al leerla y traducirla.

Le pediré permiso a la autora para traer el one-shot que está como continuación, espero verlos por ahí ^^

Ah, y por cierto… ¡Felices fiestas!

* * *

**Título:** Avalon (5/5)  
**Personaje(s) o Parejas:** USA/UK (algo), Canadá, Francia y menciones de algunos otros.  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, pero con un final feliz.

* * *

Una tormenta sopló esa noche, con fuerte lluvia, truenos y granizo. El viento rugía a través de las costas británicas como un ser vivo, un monstruo acechando los descuidados huertos y los jardines botánicos abandonados en busca de su siguiente comida.

O al menos eso era lo que Canadá pensaba cuando el ruido particularmente alto de un trueno le despertó. Siendo un adulto, era capaz de racionalizar las ridículas fantasías que había dejado detrás gracias a sus constantes enfrentamientos al temor de Alfred por los fantasmas. Pero se le ocurrió que Avalon, tan joven como era, podría no tener esas defensas todavía.

La nación del norte salió de la cama, cogió a Kumajiro entre sus brazos y tomó una linterna de su mesita de noche. Bajó a la sala y la atravesó, hacia el cuarto que le habían dado al niño –no era el antiguo cuarto de Inglaterra, esa era una herida que estaba todavía muy abierta; era el cuarto de invitados−, con pasos silenciosos, usando la linterna para guiarse.

Cuando la puerta crujió al abrirse, una sonrisa se escurrió en su cara. En serio, qué tonto había sido al preocuparse.

Un héroe nunca dejaría que su hermanito enfrentara la tormenta solo.

América y Avalon estaban acostados juntos en la cama tamaño "Reina", con el niño acurrucado felizmente entre los protectores brazos de su hermano. Con cuidado, Canadá movió la linterna para asegurarse de que Alfred se había quitado los lentes –sí lo había hecho− y se sorprendió cuando su gemelo del sur se movió de repente.

− Ah…

− Lo siento.− Se disculpó rápidamente Canadá, apagando la luz.− No quería despertarte.

− S'ta bien…− América bostezó, estirando sus hombros y girando un poco para sonreírle a su hermano.− ¿Estás bien?

− Sí, sólo pasaba a revisar.− Canadá se encogió de hombros, agarrando el picaporte.− pero veo que todo está bien. Duerman bien…

− No te tienes que ir, Mattie.− Dijo América, sentándose y haciéndole señas a su hermano.− Estarás muy solo, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para todos. Vamos, quédate.

Canadá sonrió y se adentró al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

− Muy bien, entonces.

Caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama, sentando a Kumajiro en la punta. América se movió lo suficiente para hacerle espacio, y Canadá se metió con un solo crujido de los resortes de la cama. Avalon bostezó entre sueños, haciendo un lindo sonido, como un gatito recién nacido, y rodó hasta acurrucarse en el hombro de Canadá.

La sonrisa de Canadá se ensanchó mientras pasaba el brazo alrededor de la cintura del niño.

− ¿Estaba asustado?

− Un poco.- Dijo América suavemente, deslizando su brazo sobre el de su hermano. La otra estaba debajo de él, así que podía sostener la mano de Avalon, apachurrando la pequeña palma con sus dedos.− Pero es un niño rudo. Creo que sólo quería el calor extra.

Canadá rió, quitándose sus lentes y poniéndolos en la cabecera. Se acostó e imitó la pose de su hermano, manteniendo una mano alrededor de la cadera de Avalon y usando la otra para sostener su mano.

Cada vez que un rayo brillaba afuera de la ventana, iluminaba la cara de Avalon. La luz mostraba sus pálidas facciones, su cabello blanco y las cejas, brillando tanto como la nieve al mediodía. Canadá acarició la palma que sostenía entre sus dedos, perdiéndose un momento en sus pensamientos.

− Oye, Alfred…

− ¿Sí?− Preguntó América adormilado. Estaba a punto de dormirse de nuevo.

− Olvide decírtelo. Kiku llamó hace rato, mientras estabas afuera.

− ¿Mm? ¿Y qué pasa?

− …Creen que Hong Kong también desapareció.

América abrió sus ojos ante esto, olvidando por unos minutos el cansancio.

− ¿Desapareció? ¿De ese _Desapareció_?

− Sí. Tíbet también.

− Dios…- Dijo América. Se mordió la lengua y le echó un vistazo a Avalon, para asegurarse de que seguía dormido. Todavía lo estaba.

Canadá suspiró, apretando la mano del niño.

− Está sucediendo en todo el mundo. Las personas están muriendo, los países empiezan a disolverse. Y nuestra clase… no sé cuántos de nosotros lograrán salir.− Observó a su gemelo, con sus cejas fruncidas por la preocupación.− Todo será diferente ahora, ¿verdad?

− Mattie…− América levantó su brazo de la cintura de Avalon y quitó el mechó de pelo de los ojos de su hermano.− Todo estará bien.

Canadá frunció el ceño más, dubitativo. América señaló con la cabeza al niño que descansaba entre ellos.

− Míralo, Mattie.

Canadá lo miró. Era una hermosa vista.

− Es tan sólo el primero, ¿sabes?− Continuó, con gentileza inusual.− Apuesto a que habrá más como él, eventualmente. Muchos más. Y van a necesitar a alguien que los cuide. Que les enseñe el camino, ¿cierto? Como Inglaterra y Francia lo hicieron con nosotros.

El gemelo del norte suspiró, pensando en cómo se había visto el viejo Francia. Se preocupaba por su hermano mayor. ¿De verdad era cuestión de tiempo?

− Sí, pero…− Se mordió el labio. América sonrió.

− Está bien que tengas miedo, ¿sabes? ¡Tienes un héroe que te protegerá!

Eso hizo que Canadá sonriera. Quitó su mano de la cintura de Avalon y le dio a América un golpecito en el hombro.

− El mundo como lo conocemos está llegando a su fin y tú sigues diciendo cosas como esas. De verdad, nunca cambias.

América se rió, y Canadá siguió sonriendo. Deslizó su mano por el brazo de su hermano, entrelazando sus dedos sobre Avalon.

− Gracias por eso.

− Es lo que hago, Mattie.− Dijo América, y bostezó de nuevo. Se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Avalon para frotar su nariz contra la de su hermano con cariño, de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho de niños en las raras ocasiones en que estaban lejos de los ojos de sus guardianes.− Sobre lo que pase después, nos preocuparemos en la mañana, ¿sí?

− Muy bien.

Avalon bostezó, acurrucándose mejor entre las cálidas sábanas y almohadas. Sus deditos apretaron sus palmas, buscando por algo inexistente, pero contento aún cuando no pudo encontrarlo. Canadá le sonrió.

− Sabes… todavía no tiene un nombre. Un nombre humano.

− Claro que lo tiene.- Dijo América, arrastrando las palabras, adormilado.− Es Arthur.

Canadá se removió un poco con eso, pero América ya se había quedado dormido, sosteniendo ambas manos como si le fuera la vida en ello. Su cara estaba pacífica y esbozaba una sonrisa que mostraba que estaba feliz. No era la cara de un hombre aferrado a su pasado, sino de uno listo para enfrentar al futuro, con un último homenaje a la persona que amó.

Canadá suspiró, recostándose contra las almohadas.

− Un pequeño Arthur, ¿eh?- Dijo suavemente, más para si mismo.− Suena bien para mi.

Antes de poder quedarse dormido, Kumajiro se movió del pie de la cama. El oso se quedó desconcertado cuando vio su puesto usual junto al cálido-hombre-que-le-daba-alimento usurpado por el niño, pero se adaptó muy bien, deslizándose debajo del codo de Canada, removiéndose hasta quedar cómodo. Canadá suspiró y, sabiendo que todos en la casa estaban seguros y calientes, se permitió sumergirse en su sueño.

Afuera, la tormenta arreció. Pero adentro, la nueva familia dormía, tan sólo conscientes de la calidez de los otros y la comodidad que encontraban ahí. El mundo alrededor de ellos cambiaba y cambiaba, atravesando los pasos de la historia una vez más. Mañana tendrían que enfrentar ese cambio, pero por esa noche, podrían ignorarlo.

Estaban seguros, y se tenían el uno al otro. Y eso era suficiente.

**Fin.**

* * *

(Si este fic tuviera créditos, tendrían que poner definitivamente la canción de Hank Green, "Looking for Alaska". Puso el tono en todo el fic. También, por si alguien tiene curiosidad, en mi mente al menos, el nombre completo de Avalon como humano sería Arthur Williams-Jones, llamado "Artie" o "Ar-two" para acortar.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer!)


End file.
